Our Fifteenth Summer
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Kate and Abby are teenagers growing up. This is what happens the summer that they are fifteen. It is just fun and light with a side of plot. If you squint there is romance but not much. Read and Review. Dedicated to maroon-bassoon-755.
1. The Chapter in Which They Buy Swimsuits

I told myself I would not work on anything while I was writing Salad (1 part vinegar, 2 parts olive oil, 1/2 tesp. Salt). I told my self I would not do it. I listen well. Ah well.

This is about Kate and Abby except they are teenagers. It is completely AU and set in about 2009 (yes I know that is not when they were teenagers) so I don't have to worry about when music or movies or stuff like that came out. Ok.

Disclaimer: Not mine nor are any parts of it (yet) Mistakes are mine.

Spoilers: nope

Caitlin Todd ran up the stairs of Abby's house made the first left on the hall and entered her friend's room. "Oh my gosh, Kate," Abby squealed as she flew across the room and embraced Kate in a rib cracking hug.

Kate and Abby had been friends for years, ever since the field trip to the crime lab in down town New Orleans. That had been when they were nine, and in the six years since then the two had practically never spent time alone. The one exception to that was Kate's annual summer trip to Martha's Vineyard to visit her family.

When Abby finally let go, Kate was panting for air. "So," Abby started happily, "what should we do today? You know it is the first day of summer so we should really do something special."

"Abby, you hate the sun," Kate pointed out. They went through this every year at the end of the school year. It usually ended with Abby deciding that they should play a board game and Kate agreeing because it was easier than arguing.

"I don't hate the sun," Abby protested. Kate rolled her eyes, because one look at Abby's room and you could tell that was a lie. Abby's room was painted black and had fuzzy black carpet with white specks in it. There were posters of Abby's favorite bands including Brain Matter and Black Death. The curtains were drawn over the windows giving the room an eerie sort of glow.

"Oh yea?" Kate asked raising one eyebrow just slightly before turning and pulling the curtains wide open.

"Oh…my eyes…" Abby moaned before collapsing to the floor in a heap. Kate laughed as she slid the curtains closed again.

"Yea I can see that you love the sun," Kate told her friend who started to mutter something. "What was that?" Kate asked doing her best to impersonate Abby's math teacher who they both hated.

"Mrs. Garner, I said I could kill you," Abby replied in mock seriousness then attempted to fake curtsey fake curtseyed to Kate. This would have worked better if Abby had not been wearing very tight skinny jeans and three-inch platform boots. She collapsed onto the bed pulling Kate down with her. When they had both stopped laughing enough to talk Abby spoke again, "Want to go to the pool?"

Kate looked at her friend a little surprised because Abby went to the pool maybe twice a year. "Yea I would love to," Kate replied waiting for the ulterior motive Abby surly had.

"But you know what that means?" Abby asked grinning like the Cheshire cat. "We need swimsuits!" Abby announced happily as Kate groaned audibly. Abby had great fun chastising Kate's appearance in every way: hair, make-up, clothes, you name it Abby had given it a makeover. One of Abby's favorite things about summer was going swimsuit shopping.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Half an hour later, Abby was dragging Kate down the isle of their local Wal-Mart toward the swimsuit display racks. When they reached them Abby stopped dead and Kate nearly crashed into the nearest display rack. "Kate," Abby pretended to scold, "behave or we will get thrown out."

"Again," Kate muttered under breath and Abby smirked remembering last fall's Wal-Mart expedition. "Let's get this over with," Kate told Abby, but the latter was already several shelves away thumbing thought the brightly colored material with varying degrees of disgust on her face.

"How about this?" Abby suggested grinning maliciously. She was holding up a bikini, but it was not just any bikini. It was the one hand picked by Abby that would annoy Kate most. It was hot pink with little hearts and flower all over in the all the edges had been given a little ruffle.

Kate surveyed it for a moment before nodding seriously. "Yes I think that is the perfect swimsuit for you," she said then turned away quickly so her friend would not see her smile. Abby grinned before sliding the suit back on to the rack.

After a few minutes of searching in silence, Kate spoke again, "Abs, what about this?" Kate was holding up a swimsuit that at first glance was completely black, but after looking at it for a few seconds Abby realized it had two layers. The first layer was a one piece made out of black netting black through which you could see the second layer. The second layer was a dark red bikini.

Abby stared at it for a second before walking over and snatching it out of Kate's hand. "Be back in a second," Abby called over her shoulder as she half ran towards the dressing room. Kate laughed and turned back to the rack in front of her. It had barely been five minutes before Abby came sprinting back. She skidded to a halt right behind Kate, "what do you think?"

Kate turned around to look at her friend and was impressed. The black and red worked together nicely, but you could also see Abby's pale white skin through the netting in the middle. "Not bad," Kate complemented her friend.

Abby nodded happily then grinned. "Now comes the best part," Abby declared.

"Why do I have the distinct impression that I will not like this?" Kate asked Abby warily.

"It involves me devoting my full attention to your fashion choice," Abby informed Kate before bounding off to remove her swimsuit. Minutes later she returned, clapping her hands together she said, "Now let the fun begin."

Several minutes later Abby held out a bikini for Kate's inspection. "No, " Kate told her after one glance.

"You barely even looked at it," Abby wined.

"I didn't have to. It was a bikini. My parents won't let me wear one," Kate elaborated.

"Why not?" Abby asked.

Kate rolled her eyes. They went through this discussion every single year. "It is a religion thing," Kate told Abby who just looked confused.

"The Bible tells you what kind of swimsuit to buy?" Abby asked incredulously. She wasn't much into religion but still that seemed a little weird.

Kate shook her head, "according to my Sunday school teacher women aren't supposed to wear clothing that could cause men to think unclean thoughts." This caused Abby to snicker a little bit. "What?" Kate asked more than a little defensively.

"It is not about the religion part. I totally get that," Abby said quickly, and really meant it, because even if she herself was not Catholic she understood that was something that was important to Kate. "It is just the boys in our grade think unclean thoughts about you when you are wearing jeans and a tee-shirt," Abby informed her friend.

Kate grinned at her. "Oh yea?" she questioned Abby.

"It is totally obvious in the way Timmy looks at you," Abby said nodding vigorously, when Kate started shaking her head. "He totally likes you," Abby insisted.

"That wasn't why I was shaking my head," Kate said rolling her eyes. "Can you seriously imagine Tim thinking unclean thoughts?"

"Kate, lets be fair, he is a boy," Abby agued in mock seriousness, "he has to thing those things sometimes. Doesn't he?"

The two girls looked at each other. "No," they answered in unison, and then burst out laughing.

"Hey Abby," Kate called several minutes later, "What about this?" Abby looked up at Kate and was surprised to find herself on the floor. Kate was standing over her wearing and dark blue bathing suit that complemented Kate's figure.

"When did you put that on?" Abby asked starting to get up.

"When you were rolling around on the floor," Kate replied pulling her friend unceremoniously to her feet.

Abby shrugged, "whatever, it looks great."

"Thanks," Kate replied before adding, "now we actually get to use these."

"After we pay for them," Abby amended.

"That might be good," Kate agreed laughing.

_**Love it? Hate it? Should I go on with it? Tell me! **_


	2. The Chapter in Which The Go To the Pool

This was the funnest chapter to write in the world and you will see why. I want to add that I am sorry for the long delay but there will be more. Salad (the long story I am writing with a bunch of numbers in the title.) is my chief priority.

_**Spoilers: None**_

_**Disclaimer: None of it is mine.**_

_**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my bestest buddy because she is amazing. You go girl. Marroon-Bassoon-755…Amanda…hehe (only you will get why that is funny but whatever.)**_

An hour later Kate and Abby walked in to concrete area around the neighborhood pool. They glance around as they walked in noting that it was more crowded. "Hey," Abby said hitting Kate on the shoulder, "it's you boyfriend." Kate looked Abby confused until she realized where Abby was pointing.

Kate blushed slightly before whispering back, "He is not my boyfriend." Abby shrugged as they both looked at Tim McGee who was sitting at the end of the patio reading a book. He looked up, saw Kate and Abby looking at him, and quickly returned to his book. Sitting next to him was a brunette girl that Kate recognized from their fifth grade class. "Hey isn't that—" Kate started.

"Aiden," Abby finished for her as they both watched the other girl lower her magazine to glare at a much younger brunet who had to be her sister.

"Katharine," they heard the older of the pair say, "shut up." The younger girl nodded and grinned as she turned away. At the name 'Catherine' a blonde older than both Kate and Abby had stopped talking to listen. She had now returned to conversation she was having with a black haired boy about her age.

Kate and Abby watched as the blonde rolled her eyes and told the boy, who had been sneaking longing glances at the redheaded life-guard, "Just go and kiss her why don't you."

The boy flushed very slightly but recovered himself, "So what were talking about?"

"_I _was talking about the chemistry final. _You _were sneaking longing glances at that redhead who sits behind you in math, and now happens to be the life guard at a pool you walked halfway across town to come to," the blonde replied clearly trying to decide whether she should be annoyed or amused.

This time the boy when a slight shade of pink, "Sorry Catherine."

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness," Catherine retorted causing the boy to smile. "Leaving already, Gil?" she asked as another boy walked past where she and friend were sitting.

"Yea I have some stuff at home I want to do," Gil replied, before adding, "hi, Jethro," for the benefit of Catherine's friend who simply nodded.

As soon as Gil was out of earshot Jethro turned to her and whispered, "why don't you go and kiss _him_?" Catherine didn't answer, but Kate, Abby, and Jethro all followed her gaze. They watched as Gil leaned over and kissed a brunet on the other side of the pool before leaving.

Catherine and Jethro turned away but Kate and Abby continued to watch the brunet and the group around her. The group consisted of the brunet, two blonde girls, a strawberry blonde girl, and three brunet guys. The group sat in a square that was facilitated by fold out pool recliners. The brunet and the strawberry blonde were sitting next to each other on one of the recliners. To their right one of the blondes was leaning against a brunet that Kate assumed was her boyfriend because he also had his arm around her. Across from that pair was the other blonde and the second boy. They weren't sitting as closed together as the other couple but they still seemed to be a pair. Then at the head of the square was the third boy who was sprawled over the last recliner.

Kate groaned softy enough that Abby could hear but nobody else could. Abby looked at her friend curiously, then looked around and saw the boy on the recliner. At that exact moment the boy glanced up and saw Kate. "Hey Kate," he called to her sitting up quickly and patting the seat next to him.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Why out of your league, DiNozzo," she told him. Then she turned away quickly because if she saw his disappointed expression she would burst out laughing and destroy the effect. Abby watched as Tony lay back down on the recliner and looked after Kate.

The boy who was sitting with the second blonde opened his mouth to speak but was cut across by the girl sitting next to him, "save your breath we won't be able to understand a thing you say anyway." The boy looked at her then started fiddling with a strand of her hair that had fallen on to his arm.

"Be nice to, Marshall," the brunet girl chastised the blonde who shrugged.

"Yea," the strawberry blonde added before chewing on her bottom lip to suppress what she was about to say.

The blonde rolled her eyes before saying, "Man up, Eleanor."

The strawberry blonde smiled slightly before saying, "he's already the only guy who would date you." The group started to laugh and Abby turned away to look for Kate.

Kate was sitting with one of their other friends and a boy Abby had never seen before. She slid into the seat next to Kate and said, "long time no see," then adding, "Hey Lindsey, and… who exactly is this charming fellow."

Lindsey shifted a little uncomfortably and Kate seized on it, "Is that a boyfriend?" Kate whispered the last word as if it was some rare but contraband treasure.

Abby grinned appreciatively then glanced at Kate who nodded slightly. "How much to the cost?" Abby asked at the same time that Kate said, "Where do you get them?"

"Wal-Mart," a voice behind them said, "And the price depends on which one you want. I got mine for $3.75, but I think Danny there might go for $2.50." Kate and Abby turned around to see the other member of their posse, for lack of a better word.

"Hey, Jess," Kate said cheerfully before turning to Abby and saying, "Are we the only two with out boyfriends this summer?"

Abby looked around and nodded, "I do believe we are."

"Ah well," Kate sighed, "where are you two off two?"

"We," Jessica gestured to herself, Don, Danny, and Lindsey, "are going on a double date to a romance movie."

"You are welcome to come if you want," Lindsey offered her friends.

"Thanks, but we don't have dates," Abby said.

"And we would just get the four of you thrown out," continued Kate.

"Again," Jessica and Lindsey both muttered under their breath to the vast amusement of Don and Danny.

"See you later then," Jessica said waving as the four of them headed for the gates.

"See ya," Kate and Abby called together.

They waited until their friends where out of sight then turned to look at each other. "Do you feel a little left out?" Abby asked.

"Vaguely yea." Kate replied.

"Good, as long as it is not just me," Abby said smiling. "Now let's go swimming!"

This does actually have a plot that I will get to sooner than you might think. Be patient with me as far as updates go. Anyone want to guess who the people at the pool were? Even if you only know a couple give me what you've got. The more reviews I get the more likely you are to get a chapter this year.


	3. The Chapter in Which They Go Diving

Here is the third chapter. Thank you to those who have stuck with it in between updates. I am running two active stories at once and the other one is getting more reviews so it gets priority. Sorry.

_**Spoilers: None**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. **_

_**Dedication: maroon-bassoon-755 (you go first chair bassoonist!!!)**_

"I'm in," Kate replied happily as she removed the light sundress she had been wearing over her bathing suit. "Get lost DiNozzo," she added to the boy whose eyes were glued to her figure as he and his friend walked towards the gates of the pool. She was glad they were leaving. It meant there were less people there. Glancing around she realized that there were only five people left not including them and the two lifeguards.

"Sweet we get the pool to ourselves," Abby exclaimed happily.

"Yea we do," Kate agreed before adding, "let's not do anything stupid."

Abby ignored her and walked over the pools edge where she stuck her toe into the water. "Jeez that's cold!" she yelped removing her foot from the water as she jumped back.

Kate put her hand over her mouth to hide a small snicker. "Southerner," she teased her friend.

"Northern," Abby returned annoyed. Kate had a much different definition of cold than she did because of the summers she spent on Martha's Vineyard. "You know what?" Abby asked rhetorically, "If it is so warm than why don't you get in?"

"Alright," Kate said sweetly removing her bracelet.

Abby watched her carefully as she walked over to the side of the pool and stood as far back as the fence would let her. She paused for maybe ten seconds then took off running across the concrete towards the pool. As she reached the edge she threw her arm forward to form the position you would use for a dive and she pushed off. The push of the wall was harder than the normal dive or it had more momentum because Kate flew several feet in the air before slipping gracefully into the water. She glided underwater for the length of the pool and came up at the end. Surfacing she turned to face Abby whose jaw had dropped.

"Happy?" Kate inquired sweetly.

"That was amazing!" Abby exclaimed gleefully, "I want to try!" She ran (well speed walked because the red-haired lifeguard was watching her carefully) to the spot where Kate had started from. She did exactly what Kate had done, but her result was a spectacular belly flop into the pool.

Kate, who had been treading water nearby, snickered as Abby surfaced rubbing her arms. "That was not funny," Abby told her glaring.

"I beg to differ," Kate replied still laughing. Abby glared at her until Kate added, "What would you have done if I had done that?"

"I would have laughed my head off," Abby replied truthfully, "now will you help me with this?"

"Yea, sure" Kate said pulling herself out of the water and onto the side of the pool. "Stand back as far as you can," Kate told her demonstrating, "then run as fast as you can and push of hard then do a dive."

Kate went first to demonstrate, and Abby followed closely behind her. Abby surfaced seconds after Kate and looked around for her friend. "That was amazing!" Abby exclaimed loudly causing Aiden's sister to look at them, "It was just like flying!"

The two girls took turns doing the flying dive for a while, but after twenty minutes or so Abby got bored and was ready to try something new. "All right my turn to be teacher!" she told Kate.

"Why do I get the distinct impression that I am not going to like this?" Kate asked her friend.

"We are doing back dives!" Abby told her.

"And I was right," Kate muttered under her breath, "but I'm game."

"Alright," Abby said happily. "The first step is to practice but doing back dives off the rungs of the ladder. That way you get used to the feeling."

"Done this before have we?" Kate asked sarcastically. Almost every summer that they went to the pool, Abby attempted to teach Kate how to do a back dive. It always ended with Kate getting annoyed and going back to normal dives.

"Just do it," Abby commanded. Kate shrugged but did what Abby asked. Abby coached Kate for nearly twenty minutes until Kate lost patience with the exercise, and climbed all the way up the ladder. "You ready to do this for real?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Almost certainly not," Kate said grimacing slightly.

"Cool let's do it at the same time," Abby told her friend. Kate nodded and they stood next to each other with their backs to the pool. "On three," Abby commanded, "one, two, three!"

The two girls pushed off the wall of the pool both submerging themselves in the water at the same time. Kate had done a halfhearted dive that involved her looking behind her as she jumped. Abby had gone all out and done the dive properly. She had done a perfect arc over the water, but landed a little closer to the wall than she had intended. Kate surfaced first and looked around for her friend. She didn't see Abby so she waited a few more seconds before she started to get worried.

Abby still hadn't come up when Kate noticed a reddish tint in the water. She looked down and saw a fuzzy figure on the bottom of the pool. Abby wasn't moving.

Please review. I like reviews. They make me happy. I know this chapter was a little slow/boring but I needed the set-up for the end. Hope you enjoyed. By the way. The characters in the last chapter were.

_**NCIS:**_

_**Kate and Abby—duh**_

_**Gibbs—Jethro**_

_**Jenny—Red head life guard**_

_**McGee—Tim**_

_**Tony—Tony**_

_**CSI:**_

_**Catherine—Jethro's friend**_

_**Sara—Gil's girlfriend (grrrrr)**_

_**Gil—Catherine's crush**_

_**Riley and Nick—The blonde and brunette in Tony's gang that don't talk**_

_**CSI NY:**_

_**Danny and Lindsey—Kate and Abby's friends**_

_**Jessica and Don—Kate and Abby's other friends**_

_**Aiden—The one with the sister**_

_**Bones:**_

_**Camille—will show up next chapter**_

_**Katharine—is my character. She is Zack's girlfriend and Aiden's little sister. Mentioned as the latter in this story.**_

_**In Plain Sight**_

_**Mary and Marshal—The other couple in Tony's gang**_

_**Eleanor—The strawberry blonde**_

_**My friend told me it was eccentric but I had fun doing it so sue me.**_


	4. The Chapter in Which Protocol is Broken

I don't know how long it has been since I have updated but I know it has been a while. Sorry. I really will post this more often. Just give me until January and this will go much faster. Thank you to all my reviewers.  
Spoilers: Ok this is silly. This is an AU piece there are no spoilers for the rest of the story so I am not writing Spoilers: any more.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them…Well I own Aiden's little sister.

Dedication: TomorrowNeverCame—because she has reviewed every chapter and Paris Never Ended!!!

IMPORTANT

(at least I think it is)

There are two people in this story with the same name due to the fact that I am using preexisting characters, but they are spelled differently:

Katharine—Aiden's little sister  
Catherine—Jethro's friend (she is older)

Kate screamed and the lifeguards looked over at her. The red-head noted the other girl lying on the bottom of the pool and looked at the other lifeguard, "Camille we have a code four. Someone call 911." Then she jumped of her raised platform and into the water.

In the mean time Kate had the good sense to pull herself out of the water, but she could not tear her eyes away from her friend's unconscious form. Suddenly Kate felt two pairs of hands on her shoulders she responded the their pressure without any hesitation and let them pull her a little farther away.

Jenny, the redheaded lifeguard, pulled Abby's limp form to the surface and Camille helped lift her on to the pool deck. As Jenny pulled herself out of the water Camille began CPR. As soon Jenny was out of the water she attempt to staunch the bleeding with a towel that Jethro had handed her. Camille had just managed to get a small pulse going when the ambulance pulled up. Catherine was waiting at the gates to let them in and they rushed over to Abby with a stretcher.

Kate watched in horror as they lifted her friend's limp body onto the stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. She watched in silence as the ambulance sped away with its lights flashing. When it turned the corner and disappeared Kate finally looked away.

Her gaze turned to the people standing around her. The two lifeguards, Camille and Jenny, were standing facing her. Catherine, Tim, and Jethro were on either side of them. Aiden and her sister Katharine were still holding her shoulders. "Are you okay?" Jenny asked her gently.

"I…I…" Kate faltered. She shook her head and the tears she had not known she was restraining started to fall down her checks. She hated crying in front of people, but she couldn't help it right now. Aiden's little sister reached out a little awkwardly and wrapped her arms around the older girl.

After a several moments Camille's voice broke the silence, "I am so sorry, but we need to fill out and incident report before any of you can leave."

"Even Kate?" Catherine asked quietly.

"Especially Kate," Camille replied apologetically.

"It's alright," Kate said quietly wiping her eyes. "Thanks," she added to Tim as she wrapped the towel he had handed her around her waist.

"Okay," Camille started, "What happened?"

"We were doing back dives and I think she just slipped and fell," Kate said shaking her head. "I don't know I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jenny said. "we just needed something to fill out the incident report with."

"Kate," Catherine asked, "do you want me to drive you home?"

"Yea sure thanks," Kate said looking around but can you drive my to Abby's house?"

"Sure," Catherine said nodding, "Just give me a sec to make my statement." Catherine turned to Camille, "I was talking to Jethro, and I only heard the scream."

"Okay thank you," Jenny said as Camille jotted it down.

"Can we leave now?" Catherine asked looking at Kate.

"Protocol…" Jenny started, but she stopped looking from Kate to Catherine, "says you can't."

"Jen," Catherine said quietly as she turn away from Kate, "you know me. You know her. You know neither of us did it. She just watched her best friend be rushed to the hospital. Give me this one and skip protocol."

Jenny looked at her for a long moment, "If this ends badly…worse…I will have to blame you but yea I will give you this one."

"Thank you," Catherine replied before turning back to the younger girl, "you ready Kate?"

"Yes," Kate answered quietly, "Thank you."

ABBY'S HOUSE

Kate looked at Catherine before he got out of the car. "You remember that Abby's parents are deaf?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Catherine said nodding, "I am assuming that you can speak sign language."

Kate nodded, "Abby taught me right after we became friends so I could talk to her parents."

"Makes sense," Catherine said, "you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kate muttered getting out of and looking at Catherine, "you coming?"

"If you want me to," Catherine said getting out of the car. She didn't know Abby's family very well but she had more than once driven Abby and Kate on their various adventures because they were not crazy enough to try to drive underage in town. Well maybe Abby was but Kate had slightly more common sense than that.

Kate didn't bother to knock on the door. She hadn't done it in years and now defiantly was not the time for formalities. It did not take her long to find Abby's parents and brother who were all watching television (with the subtitles on) in their living room. Kate walked into the middle of the room and stood in front of the television.

"Kate!" Charlie yelled at her. Charlie was Abby's little brother and like his sister was not deaf.

"Charlie," Kate told him signing a similar message to his parents at the same time, "there was an accident at the pool and your sister is in the hospital."

Charlie's eyes went wide as he looked at Kate and the handful of popcorn he was about to eat fell onto the couch. "How bad is it?" Abby's mother signed after a moment.

"I don't know," Kate confessed, "Catherine drove me straight here because they don't like letting minors ride in the ambulance."

"Our car is at the shop," Abby's father signed. Kate looked at Catherine and quickly translated.

"I can take all of you," Catherine offered and Kate translated.

"Thank you," Abby's mother signed.

THE HOSPITAL

Catherine had let them barrow her car and left them because she need to get home. The other four of them walked in to the hospital.

"Can we have the condition of Abigail Sciuto, please?" Kate asked the closest

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"We are," Charlie answered.

"It is worse than we originally thought," the nurse confessed. Kate and Charlie looked at each other before Kate began to translate that into sign language.

_**Please review. I promise I will post more. There will also be a spin off of this story starting on the 20**__**th**__** of December because I am going to the same place Kate goes to in this story only in the winter. I can promise you at least one more chapter before Christmas and more after so just bare with me….and review. :-)**_


	5. The Chapter in Which Things Get Worse

_**I apologize for my long absence from this story. Life has been busy and this story has lost priority. I am sorry for that and I will try and finish this up over the next few months. It's sequel (Our Sixteenth Summer) will be posted this summer come rain or shine I promise you that. Oh and one of my New Years resolutions is to stop neglecting this story. By the way Merry Christmas or what ever holiday you celebrate.  
Disclaimer: Nope**_

_**Spoilers: As if.**_

Abby's parents exchanged a look. Abby was their only daughter, and no matter how much they loved Charlie she was also their first child. They were worried about their daughter and it was only made worse by the fact that both of them had to sign to communicate and none of the nurses could meaning they needed a translator.

Slowly Abby's mother, Elena, raised her hands and signed back to Kate. Kate nodded and conveyed the message to the nurse. "How much worse?" she asked. She was scared, for all that she was trying to be strong for Charlie's sake she was a fifteen-year-old girl, scared to death of what might be happening to her best friend.

"Come with me," the nurse said after a moment and Kate conveyed the message. Elena and Abby's father, Paul, exchanged another look then followed Kate and Charlie who were following the nurse down the hallway.

They walked for a minute or two before they reached a room revealing a doctor and another nurse looking over x-rays. The doctor looked up and saw the group of four people. "You kids are going to need to wait outside while I talk to your parents," he said in that sickly sweet voice used for addressing five year olds.

"You can't do that," Charlie said angrily, "My parents are deaf they can't hear what you say and Kate knows ASL."

"Alright your sister can stay but you need to leave," the doctor told Charlie.

"He stays with me," Kate told the doctor as she squeezed Charlie's hand.

The doctor glared at Kate and Kate glared right back until the doctor shook his head. "Abigail struck her head on the wall of the pool when you were doing…back dives," the doctor said checking the folder in his hand. "You do know there are rules against that for a reason?"

"Yea, I do," Kate said, her voice a little quieter than before, signing the first part.

"She received a mild concussion and she would have been cleared to leave the hospital tonight if not for complications," the doctor said waiting for Kate to finish signing.

"Complications?" Kate asked fearfully.

"The cat scans showed a strange formation in the brain. Upon closer inspection it was discovered that she has a brain tumor," the doctor finished. He watched sadly as Kate signed the message to Abby's parents, who held each other a little closer. "There is better news," the doctor said hoping to give the family some hope, "Had the tumor not been discovered until it started showing signs it would likely have been fatal but because we caught it early enough we should be able to remove is successfully with surgery."

Kate signed the message and then spoke the question that she needed answered but Abby's parents were brave enough to ask, "What are the risks?"

"As with any surgery there are risks of complications," the doctor started, "however, Abigail is healthy and young and strong so she should be alright."

"And that fact that as a teenager her brain isn't fully developed won't pose a problem?" Kate asked skeptically.

"It will mean that we will need to proceed with even more care an caution than normal but other than that," the doctor trailed off, "to proceed we need her parents to sign the release forms."

"How long could she be expected to live if she doesn't have the surgery?" Kate asked. She and Abby had always talked about plans for the future. Neither one of them had ever imagined that they would be where they were.

"I can't answer that for certain but at best guess I would say five maybe six years," the doctor said.

Kate nodded and passed all the information along to Abby's parents. They looked at each other and then they looked at Kate and Charlie. Kate hesitated then signed, 'this isn't my place to say, but if you don't go through with the surgery the chance of her completing college is very unlikely.'

Abby's mother looked at Kate. She had always regarded the girl as a second daughter and appreciated how much Kate was trying to be there for Charlie because Abby couldn't and Charlie hand not yet learned how to sign. She hated the fact the Kate was right. Without the surgery Abby would almost certainly not survive college. However she knew that there would be monetary issues. 'Kate,' Elena signed, 'could you find a friend who would watch Charlie because we would have to work the summer for to pay for the surgery.'

Kate was momentarily shocked. She could do it and then she realized that she would be on Martha's Vineyard starting next week. She didn't like the idea of going out of state while Abby was at such high risk, but she hand never not gone. 'Yes I could arrange that,' Kate signed back, 'Does that mean you are going to do it?'

'Is there a better option?' Elena asked.

'No," Kate signed back slowly.

'So tell the doctor that Abby will be going into surgery as soon they think it would be wise,' Abby's mom decided.

'Okay,' Kate signed fighting to keep her voice steady as she told the doctor the consensus. The doctor nodded and left the room to retrieve some forms that needed to be signed.

Charlie looked up at Kate. "What is happening?" he asked her. Kate knelt down beside Abby's little brother. She knew that he was an eight-year-old boy who was stubbornly refusing to admit that he was scared because his friends had convinced him that really men don't cry.

"Abby has been hurt and the doctors are going to try and make her better but there are risks," Kate explained because she didn't believe in sugar coating the truth, "However she should be alright."

"I want to help her," Charlie told Kate.

"I know you do but the best thing that we can do is to be there for her," Kate told Charlie as his parents and the doctor walked back into the room.

_**I hope it was worth waiting for. The next chapters will be better. Please review. Reviews make me post faster and that makes everyone happier.**_


	6. The Chapter in Which Family is Defined

_**Chapter 6. I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. I haven't posted anything in like two weeks which is a long time for me. Either way enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…Yea No**_

_**Spoilers: It is AU...  
Dedication: maroon-bassoon-755 **_

Elena, Paul, Kate, and Charlie watched from the out side of the hospital room. Kate inadvertently pressed her face against the glass and did not realize it until Elena gently reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "You can't melt through glass," Elena told Kate, "No matter how much you want to be in there right now."

"I know," Kate sighed before realizing that Elena could not hear her. Not bothering to sign Kate nodded knowing Elena would understand her message.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Kate signed back. Elena nodded her thanks and led Kate over away from Paul and Charlie.

"I know you feel like this is your fault," Elena told her quietly, "but it's not."

"How do I know that?" Kate signed, "I should have stopped her from doing back dives."

"Sweetheart," Elena started but she was cut off by Charlie running up.

"They said that if we want to see Abby before she goes into surgery," Charlie pronounced the word slowly to make sure he got it right, "then we have to come now."

Kate signed the message to Elena. Abby's mother nodded and told Kate quietly, "we will finish this conversation later okay."

Kate nodded and the pair followed Charlie back to where Paul stood. Together the four of them walked into Abby's hospital room. Looking around Kate's first thought was that Abby would be absolutely horrified by the appearance of her room.

It was painted a pale yellow with little flowers forming a boarder around the ceiling. The room was bland and lifeless so much like hospital rooms typically were. Kate had never been in the hospital before and she hadn't really expected it to look so much like…a hospital. Shouldn't hospitals much more cheery to help patients recover? Kate shook her head. Silently she promised herself that no matter what happened after surgery, Abby was not going to be alone in this room.

Kate took her place around the bed with the rest of Abby's family. Kate had read stories about people thinking how pale and weak people looked in bed and how they didn't look like themselves. However looking down at Abby, Kate knew that, had she not know otherwise, she would have assumed Abby to be sleeping. Part of that might have been that Abby was always pale.

Kate's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. Elena was talking to Abby. "Baby, you can do this you've just got to be strong. Daddy and I will be right here when you come back. Stay strong." Elena place a kiss on Abby's forehead and running a her hand gently down her daughters face then she quickly left the room so no one would see her tears.

"You're strong, princess," Paul told his daughter gently. "Just hang in there." He couldn't say anymore. He didn't know what to say. Was there any father in the world that would know what to tell their daughter if she was about to go into surgery knowing that he might never see her alive again? He doubted there was. He knew he wasn't. Instead he kissed gently on her forehead and went to find Elena, hoping that he could at least make her feel better.

"Abby," Charlie begged holding his sister's hand, "please wake up. It would be lonely with no one to argue with. Please Abby. Mom and Dad would miss you and Kate…and me. Please." At this Charlie burst into tears. Kate reached down and picked him up even though he was strictly speaking too old for that. The boy was almost limp in Kate's arms, which worried Kate much more than his sister being prone. There was a difference between loss of consciousness and loss of hope.

While Charlie cried into her shoulder Kate looked down at Abby. Abby had been her best friend for so many years (6 years…whatever) that Kate could barely remember what life had been like before Abby has asserted her presence in Kate's life. The one thing Kate was sure of was that she did not want to remember. "Come on, girl," Kate told her best friend, "You are going to be just fine. You have got to be. For your mom… For your dad… For your brother… For me… You have got to be okay."

As Kate moved towards the doorway Charlie lifted his head. "Is Abby going to be okay?"

Kate paused. She still did not believe in sugar coating things but all the things the doctors had told them point to yes, and Charlie need some hope. Actually they all need some hope. "She is going to be just fine," Kate told the boy who nodded and laid his head on Kate's shoulder. Kate looked back as she reached the door. "Don't make a liar out of me, Abbs," Kate asked as she closed the door behind her.

Kate and Charlie reached Paul and Elena who were standing close together in the hallway. They all stood close together as they watched Abby's be being surrounded by doctors. The doctors hooked her up to several more things that Kate did not know the name of.

After a few minutes the doctors rolled Abby out of her room and down the hall into the elevator. As the elevator doors closed none of them moved for several minutes. The four of them just stood there close together. They stood there as doctors rushed around them. They were all waiting for something, but none of them knew exactly what it was. They only stood there as a family praying that everything would be okay.

Kate knew that she was not technically related to Abby but no one who had ever known either of them would ever dare to try to tell Kate that she wasn't family because she was. Family isn't just who you were born to. It is who you would do any thing for just because you love them in a way that could never be described.

_**Loved the last line not going to say anything else. What about you? Tell me people. And again: I am so sorry. **_


	7. The Chapter in Which Friends are Told

_**Right so here is chapter seven. Yea…Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Now what do you think?**_

_**Spoilers: And again I said I would stop typing these things and yet I still do.**_

They had been in the waiting room of the hospital for nearly three hours now. Charlie was fidgeting and becoming restless. Sighing Kate took her I pod out of her ears and handed it to Charlie. "Be careful with that," she told him. Charlie nodded and put the earpieces in his own ears.

Kate leaned back in her chair. Charlie was now sitting still in his mothers lap. Elena was having a silent conversation with her husband. There were the only people in the waiting room, which was strange, but Kate supposed that was just how it was on the first Saturday of summer break. Suddenly five more people came into the room.

"Kate," Lindsey called running across the room, "What happened?" Jessica skidded to a halt behind Lindsey. Danny and Don stood a little bit behind their girlfriends and Tim stood off to the side.

"Um…" Kate said slowly, "Come over here for a moment will you?" Lindsey and Jess followed immediately but the boys hung back. "You three as well."

"We went back to the pool after the movie to see if you were still there and it was all closed down," Jess explained.

"The lifeguard, Jenny, told us that you were here," Lindsey said franticly.

"Abby was trying to teach me how to back dive," Kate explained to her friends.

"Again," Jessica said under her breath.

"Yea," Kate sighed, "either way…Abby slipped and she must have hit her head on the wall, because when I came up she hadn't and there was blood."

"That blood at the pool was Abby's blood," Lindsey realized tears starting to run down her face as Danny pulled her into his arms.

Jess did not say anything. Don put his hand in the small of her back and steered her towards a chair. Jess put her head in her hands as Don rubbed her back.

Kate walked over to the window, away from the others. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and turned to see Tim standing there. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked her.

"Build me a time machine?" Kate suggested. Tim did not respond. Then Kate added, "I didn't tell them everything. Abby has a brain tumor. The found it when they were looking at the damage from the pool. It would have been fatal if they hadn't found it. She is in surgery now."

Tim wished he knew someway to make Kate feel better but he didn't so he just stood their trying to show by his presence that he was there for her. Kate reached down and squeezed his hand, just to reassure herself that he was really there and she was not just imagining…him…this whole situation…she was not sure.

"Look Kate," Tim said gently, "you said the brain tumor would have killed if it hadn't been found when it was." Kate nodded. "That means that if you are going to blame yourself for her getting hurt you have to give yourself credit for saving her life."

Kate turned away from the window to look at him. She did not know what to say in response to that. She could not take credit for saving Abby's life because Abby had saved Abby's life. So Tim was right, it was not her fault that Abby got hurt. Somehow his simple logic had saved from her own mental suicide by simply pointing out that two things she was claiming could not happen simultaneously.

"You're right," Kate agreed, "as always."

Tim blushed a little he was not used to anyone praising him except teachers, "I'm not always right."

"Yea but you are a lot of the time," Kate told him. "Well I am going to see if the others are holding up alright." She patted him on the back and went to check on Charlie.

"Wait," Tim called after her.

Kate turned to look at him and walk closer to him, "What's up?"

"I just wanted…" Tim swallowed, "It's not your job to save the world."

"I'm not trying to save the world," Kate told him appreciating his concern, "I'm just trying to keep my little piece of it from shattering into little pieces."

At that moment Jess, Lindsey, Don, and Danny walked over to join the other two. Jess was the first to speak. "I called your parents on the way here and told them where you were but they want you to call if something changes or if you leave," Jess explained to Kate.

"Thank you so much," Kate said fervently, "I was so caught up I totally forgot to call."

"Hey what are friends for?" Jess asked rhetorically.

"So what do we know?" Lindsey asked.

"Um we know that," Kate took a deep breath, "."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow, "didn't quite catch that one, sorry."

"I said," Kate repeated more slowly, "Abby has a brain tumor that they discovered when she fell and it would have been fatal if the did not do surgery on it."

"That's really good," Jess said at the same time that Lindsey said, "That's really bad."

"My sentiments exactly," Kate told them.

Suddenly Charlie came running over, "the doctor has news but he needs you to translate."

"Coming," Kate said follow Charlie back across the room.

"Translate?" Danny asked.

"Abby's parents are deaf," Jess explained, "Kate knows ASL."

Across the room the doctor was telling Kate the results of the surgery. "It seems to have been successful and not caused any permanent damage but we will not know until she wakes up."

"Which will be when?" Kate asked as she signed the previous message.

"Any time in the next couple of weeks," the doctor said, "now if you excuse me."

"Okay," Kate said turning to Abby's parents and signing 'I need to make a phone call.' They both nodded and Kate walked over to Jess. "Can I borrow your cell-phone?"

"Sure," Jess said handing the phone to Kate, who nodded her thanks.

Walking a little way away Kate typed in her home number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello," her mother answered.

"Hi mom," Kate said slowly, "Abby is out of surgery but will be in a coma for a couple of weeks."

"Okay," her mom said, "that's good."

"Mom I can't go to the Vineyard this year," Kate said finally, "Not this year. Not with Abby in the hospital."

"Your grandmother will be disappointed," her mom pointed out.

"I know," Kate said, "but I am needed here."

_**I am sorry about the time between updates I just don't have a lot of time and if I am working multiple stories at the same time then the ones with less reviews have a lower priority. So if you want more chapters soon review. :-)**_


	8. The Chapter in Which a Desision is Final

_**Chapter 8... It has been two months since I last posted and I really apologize for that but you know…life happens. Ah well… I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will only be two more after it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha No**_

_**Spoilers: Shrugs…It is Au…What is there to spoil?**_

Kate sighed and started pacing more for something to do than anything else. They were all getting restless. Abby was out of surgery but they could not see her immediately for some unexplained medical reason. It was nearing diner time but no one was willing to leave long enough to get food. Finally Catherine, who had been hanging around in case they needed someone with a drivers license, went down to the lobby of the hospital and raided the vending machines.

She returned to the waiting room with her arms full of snacks. Some contained the pretense of being healthy, which others did not bother. Catherine deposited the snacks on the center table and looked around at the assembled. "I know that you are all worried about Abby," she told the group, "but not eating is not going to improve the situation." When none of them responded to her she turned to Abby's parents who could not hear her.

Catherine looked down at the food then pointed to it trying to indicate that it was for their consumption. Elena laughed slightly, "I can lip read, sweetie."

"Oh," Catherine said blushing a little.

"But I appreciate the effort," the older woman said taking a granola bar from the pile.

"Hey Charlie," Catherine said to the little boy, "I got something extra special for you."

"What is it?" Charlie asked looking interested. For an answer, Catherine extended a hand with a chocolate bar in it. "Is the whole this for me?" he asked wide eyed."

Catherine looked to Elena who gave the slightest nod. "Yes it is," Catherine said.

Charlie smiled and carefully put Kate's I-pod in his pocket so that he would not get chocolate on it. Finally the other six walked over to the table and picked up some kind of food.

Suddenly a doctor came over to where their party was standing around the little table covered in junk food. The doctor surveyed them for a moment with a small smile waiting for someone noticed him.

He didn't usually stare at patients' families but this was a nice sight. He knew that there was no way that these people where all biological relatives of the girl. This group was a nice change from the usual family members who would scream and cry and interrogate doctors every moment. These people where merely waiting and trying to take care of each other. The doctor had also happened to see the oldest blonde get into a fight with the vending machine downstairs.

Charlie was the first to notice the doctor. He poked Kate in the ribs and pointed to him. Kate turned to look where Charlie was pointing and stood up quickly. "Do you have news?" Kate asked forgetting to sign until Elena coughed lightly.

"Abigail is out of surgery," the doctor announced the he paused.

"We knew that," Don said annoyed at the same time that Jess spoke.

"And?" Jess asked after several seconds.

"She lapsed into a coma," the doctor answered a little grimly.

"What are the chances that she will wake up?" Catherine asked when it seemed like no one else would speak.

"I would say that there is a 40% to 60% chance that she will wake up," the doctor told them.

"Will there be any permanent," Lindsey started, "you know…"

"Brain damage," Danny finished for her and Lindsey smiled gratefully.

"We will not know until she wakes up but we expect not," the doctor told them, "she would probably be fine if you wanted to go home." This suggestion was met with ten glares. "Or not," the doctor muttered to himself, "I will keep you updated."

"Thank you," Elena told him.

As the doctor left Charlie looked and Elena. "Mommy, what's a coma?" he asked her, looking straight at his mom so that she could read his lips.

"It is like a really deep sleep," Elena said slowly.

"Will she wake up?" he asked.

"We can hope so," Elena said smiling slightly in an attempt to be positive and yet honest with her son.

Suddenly two more people walked into the waiting room looking around for a moment before walking over to the group. Kate was watching the package of Oreos she was eating and did not notice the new arrivals until Jess elbowed her in the ribs. Kate hurriedly stood up and walked over to greet them before they reached the table. "Mother, Father, what brings you down this away?" Kate asked walking to another corner of the waiting room.

"We came to see how you were doing and to remind you that you needed to pack for the Vineyard trip," her mom told her.

"I told you that I am not going this year," Kate reminded them.

"I thought you were kidding," her mom admitted.

"Do I look like I am kidding?" Kate asked dancing dangerously close to disrespect.

There was a pause. "Are you sure that is what you want to do with your summer?" her father asked her.

"Positive," Kate replied. Her parents looked at each other and exchanged glances. Kate could tell that they didn't like the idea of leaving her behind but she also knew that she was not going anywhere.

"Alright," her mom finally conceded, "I will talk to the Sciuto's, the Angell's, and the Monroe's maybe we can work something out."

"Thank you," Kate replied. There was another pause.

"How bad is it?" her mother asked.

"She has slipped into a coma and they won't know for sure how bad it is until she wakes up," Kate told them.

"Alright sweetie," she said kissing her daughter on the head, "you can stay but you will have to find someway to make it up to your grandmother."

"I will figure something out," Kate said, "tell her hello from me and have fun."

"We will," her father said kissing her on the head, "have a good summer sweetheart."

"Will do," Kate replied. As she turned back to the group she smiled to herself, because she had a pretty good idea how to make things up to her grandmother.

_**I will update as soon as I possibly can. There is a lot going on right now so no promises but I will do my best. Please review.**_


	9. The Chapter in Which Days Pass

_**Chapter 9. I know this chapter took a while and I apologize for that. However, I must say that not only is this a much longer chapter than normal; it is also possibly my favorite chapter in the entire story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**_

_**Disclaimer: No one is mine except for Katharine and Charlie.**_

_**Spoilers: It is AU.**_

_**NOTE: there are two Catherine/Katharine's in this chapter. They are spelled differently so just pay attention to which one I am taking about. Not that it really matters it just might make more sense.**_

Looking back on the next weeks, years later Kate would remember only bits and piece of them. Her parents had easily arranged that Kate could stay with the Scuitos during the weeks that they would be out of town. Kate happily fell into the flow of their family because she spent much of her time at Abby's house anyway. She baby-sat Charlie when he was around but that wasn't often.

Charlie had made it his personal goal to get out of the way as much as possible. He may have been younger than Kate but he still understood the importance of cooperating and not making trouble for anyone. He spent the summer at various friends' houses of down by the lake playing with the dog.

When Charlie was away Kate would walk down to the hospital or if someone was around she would catch a ride with them.

JUNE 27

Kate waved thank you to Catherine as she hopped out of the car and the later drove away. She hadn't been to visit Abby in almost a week. That was how long it had been since the surgery. They had had a few updates since then but not many. Kate managed to sneak past the nurses' station on the first floor and into the elevator. Once she reached the third floor she exited the elevator and proceeded slowly down the hall to Abby's room.

It was the hideous white that apparently decorated all of the hospital's walls. Kate made a mental note to bring in some kind of decoration for the room. That day she could not bring herself to enter the room. She just stood in the doorway leaning against it until the doctor shooed her out about three hours later.

JUNE 28

Kate arrived at the hospital to find the nurses' station temporarily empty. She hurried past it and rode the elevator to Abby's floor. She knew that Abby's parents visited everyday before they went to work but she liked to make her own rounds. She still felt like it was her fault. She knew that some part of her would always wonder if this could have been prevented, but usually the logical side of the argument would win out and remind her of Abby's inevitable dead had the tumor not been discovered.

Kate entered the room today and noted that there was a chair in the room. She was almost certain that it had not been there the day before. Tentatively she sat down and removed and notebook from her pocket. She began doodling a picture of the room and added decorations that she thought Abby would like but after a while she gave up. Ripping out the page, she threw the balled up piece of paper at the trashcan.

JUNE 29

Kate arrived in the room after once again having found the nurses' station mysteriously empty. She went to sit down in the chair but found that she could not because there was a package on it. Pulling the tissue paper gentle of the outside she found a roll of black crepe paper and a roll of tape. She also noted that tissue paper was black. She knew that someone was helping her to decorate Abby's room. Kate smiled and set to work.

JUNE 30

Kate arrived once again at 10 o'clock sharp. She had found that if she arrived at exactly 10 no one would be at the nurses' station. Kate wasn't actually sure why she avoided them but she did not want to have the only family argument with the establishment.

She slipped into the room and noticed that her crepe paper creation was still hanging on the wall. She knew that had to be against hospital regulation but someone was apparently on their side. Kate smiled at that. Turning around she noticed black roses that had not been there the day before. She walked over to the table and examined the card. It contained a simple message and no name.

_Abby. Hope these add a little color to your room. Get well soon._

JULY 1

Kate noted the turn of the month but it did not really matter. There had been little change in Abby's condition since she lapsed in Abby's condition since she lapsed in to the coma almost two weeks before. The Sciuto family had fallen into a daily rhythm that if you looked at it closely would seem empty and hollow, but on no one looked closely. They continued moving while still mentally waiting at a standstill for Abby to wake up.

JULY 2

Kate slipped into the room at her normal time and was not at all surprised to find it empty with the exception of Abby. What did surprise her was when the door opened about half an hour later and another person entered the room. Turning her head a little Kate realized that Jessica had entered the room.

"Hey Jess," Kate greeted her friend.

"Hey Kate," Jess greeted her friend overenthusiastically. Kate's eyes narrowed but she let it slide. Jess pulled up a chair and sat down next to Kate. Some part of Kate's brain registered that this was the first day there had been two chairs but she saved it to puzzle at a later point. "How is she?"

"The same," Kate replied and the two lapsed into an easy silence.

JULY 3

Kate was sitting in her normal chair reading The Hot Zonewhen the door opened. She did not looked up because she assumed it was Jess, so she was surprised when the person spoke.

"Hi Kate."

Kate looked up and recognized the speaker as Aiden, the girl in her biology class, and the girl standing next to her was defiantly her sister. "Hi Aiden and," Kate paused, "It's Katharine right?" The younger brunette nodded.

"We were in the area and figured that you might like some company," Aiden explained. Kate regarded her a little suspiciously because she did not know Aiden very and could not figure out why she would come visit Abby.

"We have food," Katharine offered sensing Kate's hesitation.

Kate grinned. "Would you like to join me?" she asked offering two chairs. All three of them laughed and sat down in the three chairs next to Abby's bed.

JULY 4

Kate walked into Abby's room on the morning of the Fourth of July and felt a small pang. Abby had spent years trying to get Kate to join in the neighborhood parade and Kate had spent years trying to get Abby to come to the celebrations on the Vineyard. Neither one of them would ever give any ground. There was a sad irony that this year Kate was finally in town for Fourth of July and Abby could not show her any of the things she wanted to.

Kate noticed that there was a small stack of the cheap dollar store poppers on her chair along with an American flag. That made her smile knowing that they were almost certainly from the person she had come to thing of as their secret friend. Kate taped the flag on one of the bedposts and set the poppers up on the dresser. Abby could play with them when she woke up.

JULY 5

Kate was not at all surprised when the door opened about half an hour into her visit. She had noticed that since Jess's visit she had not been alone a single day. She was however a little surprised when she saw who the visitors were.

"Did the senior class decide to pay a visit to the freshmen scum?" Kate asked good-naturedly.

"First of all you are very nice scum," Camille told Kate.

"And second of all," Jenny added, "You are sophomores now."

"Oh yea," Kate remembered, "forgot about that." They all three looked at Abby.

"How is she?" Camille asked as Jenny gently brushed a strand of hair out of Abby's face.

"The same as she was 13 day ago," Kate replied glumly.

JULY 6

There was a tentative knock on the door. Kate looked over to see Lindsay just barely poking her head into the room. The door was only opened a crack. Kate got up and walked over to the door. Lindsay moved so that Kate could step outside.

"What's up Linds?" Kate asked her friend.

"I can't go in there," Lindsay said shakily, "I wanted to visit her but I can't go in there."

Kate looked at Lindsay a little surprised. Lindsay was normally very brave, but Kate also knew that there was something awful in Lindsay's past. Lindsay never talked about it but Kate knew it had happened before Lindsay and her family moved to New Orleans.

"Hey it's okay," Kate told Lindsay patting her on the back, "You don't have to go in. We can just stay out here and talk." Lindsay smiled as they sat down in hallway chairs.

"How is she?"

"The same."

JULY 7

"Hey look who I brought," Jess said entering Abby's room without bothering to knock. She knew Kate would be there.

"Your boyfriend," Kate smiled wickedly, "Is he real?"

"Yes," Jess replied trying to figure out what Kate was up to. Suddenly Kate reached out and poked Don in the shoulder. He swatted her hand away and rubbed is shoulder.

"Your right he is real," Kate said.

"What was that about?" Don asked.

"You know I'm not really sure," Kate replied, "I need food."

"We brought you some," Jess replied, "Don made it." She smiled proudly at Don who puffed his chest up a little.

"He can cook too?" Kate asked, "Good catch." Don and Jess both smiled.

JULY 8

Kate happened to be out in the hall when Lindsay and Danny walked up. "Hey guys," Kate greeted them.

"Hi," Lindsay said and Danny nodded in greeting.

"You want to sit out here and talk?" Kate asked.

"No I was thinking we could go in," Lindsay said slowly.

"Are you sure Linds?" Kate questioned.

"I have to see her," Lindsay replied, "The thing about hospitals that really gets to me is all the white and I think I can ignore that."

"Oh I took care of all the white ages ago," Kate said with a smile, "See." Danny pushed open the door so Lindsay could see the room. At the sight of the black crepe paper mural on the wall Lindsay laughed. Together the three entered the room.

JULY 9

Catherine pulled into the hospital parking lot and Kate prepared to bolt as she normal did so Catherine could go to work. "Hey wait up," Catherine requested as Kate reached for the door. Kate looked at Catherine. "Can I come in today?"

"Sure," Kate replied, "I'm not the gatekeeper."

"Really?" Catherine asked mock seriously.

"I'm a nice gatekeeper," Kate said shrugging, "Come on she'll be glad to see you."

"Is she awake?" Catherine asked.

"No," Kate told her, "I meant see you in the cosmic sense no the physical one."

"So how is she?"

"The same."

JULY 10

"Kate," a shy voice asked from the door, "Can I come in?"

"Of course Charlie," Kate said offering a chair but he climbed on to her lap. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come visit Abby so I went over to Mrs. Catherine's house and she drove me," Charlie explained.

"Did you thank Mrs. Catherine?" Kate asked automatically.

"Of course I did," Charlie replied, "Is Abby still asleep?"

"Yes she is," Kate replied.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Kate paused before adding, "Why don't you ask her when she wakes up?"

JULY 11

"Hey Kate," Katharine said pushing open the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Kate replied. There was a pause while Katharine sat down and placed her bag on the floor. "There's a schedule isn't there?"

"What are you talking about?" Katharine asked trying to feign innocence.

"The fact that not a day in two weeks has gone by without at least someone dropping by to check on me," Kate said.

"Oh that," Katharine said lightly. "Yea there's a schedule," she confessed.

"May I ask why?" Kate questioned.

"Sandwich," Katharine said offering Kate one.

"Fair enough," Kate said taking it.

JULY 12

Kate stood in the doorway watching Abby. She could not move. It made no sense because she had been her for two weeks but she could not enter the room. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face the person it belonged to. She was not completely unsurprised to see Tim standing there.

"Are you going in?" Tim asked her.

"I don't know if I can," Kate admitted, "I've been in there for two weeks but it hit me this morning. It's been three weeks since the surgery. What if she never wakes up?"

"She will most likely wake up," Tim reminded her.

"But what if she doesn't?" Kate asked, "There are so many things she wanted to be. She wanted to be a forensic scientist. She wanted to travel the world."

"Kate," Tim said firmly stopping Kate's downward mental spiral temporarily, "Abby will wake up. She is young and she is strong."

"Your right she'll wake up and everything will be okay again," Kate reasoned with herself. Kate reached out and Tim squeezed her hand reassuringly.

JULY 13

Kate woke up and found that she was slumped sideways in a hospital chair. She must have fallen asleep there the night before. Straightening up she looked at Abby on reflex but did not actually expect to see anything different.

Kate froze as she watched Abby's eyelids flutter.

She held her breath and Abby's eyelids fluttered again.

Abby's eyes came fully open and she looked at Kate.

Kate let out the breath she had been holding. "Abby you're awake," Kate told her, "you had us all pretty worried."

"Do I know you?" Abby asked confused.

**_Please tell me what you thought about it. Love it? Hate it? Why? Please tell me. I love all of you who review. And those who read it. :-)_**


	10. The Chapter in Which Things Get Better

_**Chapter 10. I don't know what to say. I have been working on this story for nearly and year and this is the last chapter. The irony of this of course is that this story was only ever created to set up Our Sixteen Summer which I will set up in mid June. I find that really fun. Any way my baby is all grown up. I hope you like the last chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: No…I do not own the cast of NCIS…or CSI NY for those of you who have been paying attention.**_

_**Spoilers: None.**_

Kate searched her face for any of hint of humor. She hoped that this was a joke. She knew by the confusion in Abby's eyes that it was not. Abby truly did not remember her. Kate could not be in the room anymore. She ran to the door and threw it open. She could barely see through the tears building in her eyes as she sprinted down the hall and into the bathroom. The door slammed behind her and she leaned against the sink.

The door opened behind her and two more people walked in. Kate saw Lindsay and Jess's blurred reflections in the mirror. "What are you doing here?" she asked her voice shaking with emotion.

"We were coming to visit Abby and we saw you running down the hallway," Jess explained.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Lindsay asked her friend. Putting a hand on Kate's shoulder as Kate turned around to face them.

"Abby woke up," Kate started trying to keep her tears from falling. To both Jess and Lindsay this seemed like a good thing but neither one of them was about to point that out until Kate finished the sentence. "And she doesn't remember me." At that point Kate lost all control and tear start to stream down her face blurring her vision.

Lindsay pulled Kate into a hug and rubbed circles on her back to sooth her. "Hey it's going to be okay," Lindsay told her friend quietly.

"No," Kate said furiously wiping tears away, "Everyone said Abby would wake up and things would be okay. Things are not okay."

"They are going to be," Jess said, "Brain damage does not have to be permanent."

"But what if it is?" Kate asked.

"Then we will take that one step at a time," Jess decided, "Abby is the one who just lost however many years of her life."

"You're right," Kate said, "Abby's the victim here, not me."

"You're still allowed to cry," Lindsay reminded her, "you haven't done anything but help other people since this all started. Maybe it is good you are letting it all out. She is your best friend. No one is going to resent you for being upset."

"Can you go back in with me?" Kate asked the other two, "I want to talk to her but I just ran out and…"

"Of course," Jess replied as Lindsay nodded. Kate wiped away the last of the tears and nodded to the other two. Together they made their way back towards Abby's room.

-0-0-0-0-

The first conversation was the hardest. Abby had no memory of them, any of them. This of course was to be expected because she did not remember Kate. She and Kate had known each other far longer than Abby had known Jess or Lindsay. Abby was also much closer to Kate than she was to the other two.

Abby had lost a lot of time. The last thing that she could remember about her life was her third grade graduation. She had met Kate the fall of fourth grade. Jess had joined their group in fifth grade and Lindsay had come in sixth.

The doctor said that her memory would most likely come back in bits and pieces but it might also come back all at once. The key to that would be finding a trigger. A trigger would be something that reminded Abby of everything. Given this information her friends created a schedule so that she would never be alone unless she specifically asked to be alone.

Abby had always been the heart and soul of their group of friends and without it just seemed so empty. She was the bright happy cheery one, who always brought a smile to the face. Without her they were all lost. No one tried to fill her spot because no one ever could so they devoted their time to trying to get her back.

They all took their turns visiting for two weeks. Some days it seemed like they were getting somewhere and other days broke their hearts. Abby still had a six year blank in her memory as the end of July.

-0-0-0-0-

Abby was sleeping when Kate got to her room. Kate pulled out her I-pod and put it on shuffle. The little electronic device chose had a certain tendency to choose things that either were the most or least appropriate to the current situation. It occasionally used its powers for good but it much preferred evil. It choose a slow song first and Kate skipped it. She did not really want to listen to that stuff right now.

"What are you listening to?" Abby asked from the bed. In response Kate handed Abby one of the ear buds. Abby put it in her ear and listened to a few lines. "That is some of your country trash," Abby said wrinkling her nose. Kate looked at Abby but Abby wasn't paying attention. "It's called 'Letter to Me' by Brad Paisley isn't it?"

"First of all country is not trash," Kate told Abby, "and second of all how did you know that?'

"I don't know," Abby replied, "I think I remember it from before the six year blank."

"Abby," Kate said looking straight into her friends face, "your blank is everything after the spring of 2003. That song came out in 2007."

-0-0-0-0-

It would take another couple of weeks for Abby to get a comprehensive picture of 2003 through 2009. That memory was only a start, but it was a start. By the time Abby, Kate, Jess, and Lindsay started their sophomore year in the fall Abby knew most of what had happened. There were still small details she did not know but in the long run she was the same as she had always been. She was the happy cheery girl who lead her pack and did not care what others thought. She had the same dreams that she had had before. She still wanted to be a forensic scientist and travel the world. No brain tumor could change her fundamental characteristics and no brain tumor could destroy her friendships. Those were meant to last…

_**Aw…It's all over…for like a month. Right so given that this is the last chapter I would really love you to review. Anyone who review's this chapter will be notified when I post the sequel. I would also like to say thank you to those of you who have stuck with this story all the way through. I have not been the most faithful updater and I apologize for that… but again thanks to those who stuck with me.**_

_**Peace, Hugs, NCIS**_


End file.
